


Shanghai Honey

by Misakireeeeeee



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Minor Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Minor Seta Kaoru/Okusawa Misaki, beach, kaoru and kokoro are innocent, misaki is too nervous to pick up girls please help her, picking up girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misakireeeeeee/pseuds/Misakireeeeeee
Summary: Kokoro suddenly calls Misaki one afternoon to go to the beach, however, their activity planned for the day is a lot different from what she imagined.Two confident idiots pick up girls while Misaki tries her best.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Introduction

The bright sun shone its rays down hard onto the Earth, making the cloudless, azure sky seem to sparkle. There was even a nice gentle breeze so the heat wasn't completely unbearable to be out in for long periods of time. Today was the perfect day to go out to the beach and get a light tan or swim in the cool, blue waters. However perfect it may be though, Misaki hadn't really considered going until Kokoro suddenly called her about it early that afternoon. 

"Hi Misaki! Let's go to the beach today!"

"Huh? The beach?" Misaki sat down cross-legged on her bed, feeling the cool air from her fan hit her lightly sweating figure.

"Yeah! It's a perfect day to go out, don't you think?"

Misaki looked outside her bedroom window and saw the sun shining in the clear sky, and also noted that she was feeling quite hot as well, even with her fan on. Well, Kokoro was right about it being the perfect day. "Yeah, it looks great…" But knowing Kokoro, her main goal for going was probably-

"It's a great day to make people smile! Don’t you think so too?"

Making people smile. Misaki expected nothing less from Kokoro. She sighed but smiled a bit as she responded, "What’s your genius idea this time, Kokoro?"

"We'll be making lots of girls smile today! Kaoru will be joining us too! I wanted to invite Michelle, but the black suit people said it’d be too hot out for her.”

Oh thank God, Misaki wouldn’t be able to survive one minute on the beach dressed in that big, fluffy costume, even with her lighter coat of fur for the summer time, being out on the beach in it would be unbearable (Pun not intended). Just the thought of it was almost enough to make her pass out. She silently thanked the suits for saving her from an almost immediate heat stroke. “Ahh, is that so? what a shame…,” She responded in a monotone voice. “Anyways, what about Kanon-san and Hagumi?” Misaski quickly changed the subject.

“Kanon and Hagumi can't come right away, but they'll be there for the big finale!" Kokoro excitedly exclaimed while putting the emphasis on ‘big’.

"Ahaha… yeah, sounds great…," Misaki said with a tired voice. She could only guess what Kokoro meant when she referred to the 'big finale'. "I don't know… I might be busy today."

"Don't worry about that! The black suit people already checked and they sent over some clothes made just for you!"

“Clothes? What for? I already have a swimsuit.” Misaki went to her dresser and opened one of her drawers, her swimsuit was laying there on top of some other summer clothes she owned.

“We’re gonna be matching, so I helped design the clothes with the black suit people, it’s gonna be super fun! Just come outside once you’re done.”

"Huh? What do you mean-", and just as suddenly as the call began, it was over. Misaki sighed and put her phone down on her bed. Once the suits were involved, there was no way she was getting out of this. What did she mean by matching clothes though?

“Misaki! There’s a package out here for you!” Her mom called.

“Coming!” Misaki got off her bed and walked downstairs, and saw her mom holding a package that had Misaki’s name on it. There was also a pair of black sunglasses tied neatly on top of it.

“Did you order something, dear?” Her mom questioned.

“Ah, no, this is from… Kokoro.” Misaki slightly hesitated with her answer. She couldn’t exactly say that some people in black suits had brought it over for her. “She wants to go to the beach today with the rest of the band, so she brought me something to wear.” Although she said that, Misaki really didn’t know why Kokoro wanted to have matching clothes with everyone, she just guessed it was all for the sake of whatever she was planning.

“Really? Kokoro’s such a good friend, isn’t she? I’m glad you found someone like her and decided to join her little band, you’ve looked a lot happier these days.” Misaki’s mom smiled at her and handed her daughter the package.

“Eh? I feel like I've been the same though…” Misaki took the package and gave a questioning look to her mom.

“It’s true, dear. Now go and get changed, I’m sure your friends are waiting for you.” Misaki’s mom lightly pushed her towards the foot of the stairs and gave her back a gentle pat.

“Oh, alright then…” She held onto the package in her arms and walked up the stairs until she got to her room. Once there, she sat on her bed and cautiously opened the package, who knows what kind of surprises someone like Kokoro would put into it. Thankfully, none came, but she soon became confused as she looked at its contents. “What is this?”, Misaki asked aloud as she held up one of the articles of clothing in front of her. When Misaki thought of ‘clothes for the beach’, this isn’t exactly what she had in mind. But she simply sighed and unpacked the rest of the clothes, Kokoro probably had a good explanation for this. With that in mind, Misaki grabbed her new clothes and began dressing.

*****

Once she was finished, she took some time to examine herself in the mirror. Her outfit consisted of a light button-up shirt and matching above the knee board shorts, as well as matching flip flops. It was all colored a deep blue that was patterned with pink Michelle heads that held a variety of head accessories, such as sunglasses or leis. And while she wasn’t exactly expecting to be wearing something like this, she had to admit that it didn’t look bad on her one bit, but she thought to herself that this kind of thing would suit the charismatic Kaoru-san more.

After she did one last check in the mirror, she placed the sunglasses on top of her head and descended the stairs with flip flops in hand. She reached the bottom of the steps and walked towards the door but was stopped by the voice of her younger sister.

"Where are you going, onee-chan?" 

Misaki turned around and saw her little sister looking at her as she held onto one of the felt dolls she made for her a while back.

"I'm going to the beach with the rest of HaroHapi, we're just gonna…hang out." Misaki responded as she slipped on her flip flops and kneeled down in front of her younger sister.

"The beach? Why don't you have a swimsuit on then?" She cocked her head to the side in a way that made Misaki smile a little.

"Kokoro just has an interesting idea planned for today, so I need to wear this."

“Oh, ok. Is Michelle gonna be there?” Her small eyes lit up with excitement and hope, she loved all of the members of HaroHapi, but she was still a kid so ultimately her favorite was the lovable mascot Michelle.

“Ahh… It’s too hot for Michelle to go on the beach, but I’ll tell her you asked for her.” Misaki smiled as she saw her sister’s face light up with joy.

“Really? Thanks onee-chan, you’re the best!” She jumped into Misaki’s arms and gave her a tight hug which Misaki returned.

“It’s no problem, I’m friends with her after all.” Misaki gave her one last squeeze before putting her sister down. “I have to go now, so make sure you and your brother behave while I’m gone, ok?”

“Ok! I’ll go tell him right now!” And just like that, she had disappeared from Misaki’s sight to go and find her brother. The older girl slightly shook her head but smiled, while her siblings could be a handful sometimes, she really enjoyed taking care of them the best that she could.

But with all of that done, she double checked to make sure she had everything and shouted a quick “I’m heading out!” before exiting her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the introduction done! This is gonna be the first time I'm publishing a work to this site, so hopefully this is a good entry point for me. I took some things into my own hands when it came to Misaki's mom and sister and how she acts to/around them, I just really like the idea that Misaki's mom cares for her a lot since she's seen to be so pessimistic at first so I imagine that her mom is happy to see her coming home from a performance or practice with a happier expression on her face, and it's pretty much a fact that Misaki cares about her younger sister so I hope I conveyed that well in their little interaction. Anyways, I've always wanted to see a fic written about this but never found one, so I decided why not do it myself? I hope you all enjoy this work and the next chapter should be put out soon!


	2. Picking Up Girls!

Misaki was outside now and despite Kokoro telling her to do just that, she didn’t see anyone around. It was only when she passed her front gate did she spot a black limousine just a bit further down the road.

“Hello Okusawa-sama.”

“Wah!” Misaki almost fell over at the sudden voice behind her. She quickly turned around and saw the long haired suit. “Geez, you surprised me…” Misaki sighed in relief, she never really understood how the suits managed to appear out of nowhere like that.

“My apologies, however, Kokoro-sama asked me to give this to you. She insisted on getting some after seeing them in a store’s window on the way here.” The long haired suit took a pink lei from inside her suit jacket and gave it to Misaki.

Misaki sighed as she put it around her neck, was Kokoro planning some kind of beach party? She couldn’t tell at this point.

“Follow me,” The suit said as she led Misaki to the limousine where she was greeted by Kokoro and Kaoru.

“Greetings, Misaki.”

“Hi Misaki!”

They both greeted her while the short haired suit, who was sitting in between them, gestured for her to come in. Misaki did so and sat on the opposite side of the three and immediately noticed what her two bandmates were wearing. They were both wearing the same kind of light button-up shirts and above the knee board shorts that Misaki had on, just with different patterns and colors.

Kaoru's outfit was black that had a purple floral pattern that matched her purple lei, and Kokoro's outfit was orange with yellow sunflowers for the pattern as well as an orange and yellow lei. But there was one thing they all had in common despite their different outfits, and it was their matching black sunglasses.

“I must say, Misaki, those clothes fit you rather well, I was surprised to see how fleeting you look.” Kaoru nodded as she smiled at Misaki.

“Ahaha, I don’t look that good. You pull it off way better than I do.” Misaki slightly shook her head at Kaoru’s compliment but couldn’t help but feel a little happy that she thought her outfit did suit her after all.

“Nonsense, we both look just as good, and I only speak the truth, Misaki. I believe you truly look wonderful in the outfit Kokoro designed for you.” Kaoru spoke passionately as she looked Misaki in her eyes, her expression unwavering which signaled to her that she was serious.

“Oh, thanks then...“ Misaki replied as she shifted in her seat, not expecting Kaoru to say that out of the blue. And as she felt heat rise to her cheeks, she wondered just how hot it was that the air conditioner seemed to have no affect on cooling down her now flushed face. She attempted to distract herself by fidgeting with her lei, but fortunately the short haired suit interrupted the moment with a quick announcement, “We have arrived.”

The door on the side was opened by the ponytailed suit and the four of them exited the car. “We’ll make the necessary preparations for tonight once Kokoro-sama is ready. In the meantime, please have fun.” The suits nodded to them and left to their limousine, but Misaki figured that they’d appear when any of the three needed them.

“So remind me again why we’re at the beach?” Misaki asked.

“I told you on the phone, Misaki, we’re gonna make lots of girls smile today!”

“Yeah, make girls smile, but-” Misaki stopped mid-sentence as she remembered their call from earlier that afternoon. Now that she mentioned it, Kokoro 

said they were going to make girls smile. “Kokoro, what do you mean?”

“It's just like I said! I learned how from an article online!”

Misaki tried to imagine what kind of article she had read, and suddenly the circumstances of the situation slowly came together. They were all wearing button-up shirts with board shorts, sunglasses, and leis, and they were on the beach with the intent of making girls smile. The conclusion that she came up with was one that she didn’t want to believe. “Kokoro,” Misaki braced herself for the answer, “what was the article called?”

“It was called ‘How to pick up girls on the beach’!”

Misaki put her head in her hands and groaned. She was afraid of this outcome the most.

“So that’s the activity you have planned for us today, I’m sure it will be no problem for us three.” Kaoru responded in a calm tone.

Misaki couldn't believe what she was hearing, and even Kaoru was on board with this? "Kaoru-san, I don’t think that’s what we should be concerned with. More importantly, Kokoro, do you know what that means?"

Kokoro laughed and put her hands on her hips. “Of course I know, I’ll show you!” Kokoro put her sunglasses on and approached Misaki before lifting her up with seemingly no effort.

“W-what the-!?” Misaki quickly held onto Kokoro in fear of falling out of her arms. 

“Hey pretty lady,” Kokoro began, “ wanna have some fun with me?” She smiled confidently, unaware of what that sentence could suggest.

“Kokoro, I don’t think you understand what you’re saying right now,” she said with a slight shake in her voice as her face slowly heated up.

“You truly have a talent for this, Kokoro.” Kaoru smiled at the scene before her and approved of Kokoro’s demonstration.

“Thanks Kaoru!”

“No, this isn’t right!” Misaki shook her head and managed to free herself from Kokoro’s arms. “You shouldn’t say that kind of stuff!”

“Why not? The article said that compliments are essential!”

“I wasn’t talking about that…”

“Hm? What’s the matter with asking girls if they’d like to have fun?” Kaoru interjected with a puzzled look on her face as she continued, “Is fun not something we wish to give to these girls in hopes of bringing smiles to their lovely faces?”

“That’s not really…Just, nevermind.” She knew there was no way to explain something like that to them, and Misaki felt that they should learn those things on their own.

“Ah, shall we begin our activity then?” Kaoru put her sunglasses on and smiled as she looked to Kokoro.

“Yeah! Let’s go pick up some girls!” Immediately after Kokoro gave confirmation, they both quickly headed off in search of girls to pick up.

“Ah, hold on you two!” Misaki went after them to make sure they wouldn’t cause any trouble, but they had gone in different directions so she decided to follow Kokoro first, and it seemed like she had already found her first target.

“Huh!?” The girl exclaimed.

“Kokoro, don’t literally pick them up!” Misaki tried to get the girl from her arms but her attention was taken away by squeals of delight behind her. She turned around and it was Kaoru attracting a crowd that seemed like it would keep growing.

“‘Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind,’” Kaoru spoke in a grandiose voice as she held a rose to her face. “Now, my little kittens, care to join me for an exciting night under the moon?”

The girls all squealed in response and some even nearly fainted. “Kaoru-san, I think that’s enough for now.” She grabbed onto her arm and was about to pull her away from the growing crowd, but heard a yelp from where she left Kokoro.

She had picked up another girl and Misaki let go of Kaoru to take care of the situation, but that just resulted in a loop of going back and forth between the two.

Misaki continued to try to keep them under control for a while before she managed to pull both of them away from any nearby girls. “Finally I got you two, let’s end this now,” she said out of breath as she held onto both of their shoulders to keep them from escaping.

“Hm? But you haven’t picked up any girls yet.” Kokoro lifted her sunglasses up and looked at Misaki.

“Kokoro is right, you’ve been so concerned with us that you haven’t picked up any girls yourself.” Kaoru added as she also lifted her sunglasses and gave Misaki her attention.

“Ah, you don’t need to worry about that, I’m not cut out for it anyway.” She said reassuringly, but neither of them bought it.

“Don’t be silly, Misaki! It’s super easy!”

“What she says is true, Misaki. Remember our lessons from before, and you’ll do just fine.”

Misaki cringed as she thought back to the time Kaoru had given her a short acting lesson and Hagumi had caught them. It took forever for her to understand that it was just a misunderstanding. “Uh, I don’t think so, you two have picked up enough girls for me…“ Misaki attempted to back away from the two but was stopped before she could get away.

“Let your inner fleetingness shine through, Misaki!” Kaoru exclaimed with a sparkle in her eyes.

“C’mon Misaki! It’s a blast picking up girls!” Kokoro said with high enthusiasm. “You can start with…her!” She pointed to a girl who was standing on her own, looking out to the ocean with a gentle expression on her face.

“I really don’t think I-”

“Let’s go!”

“Eh?”

Kokoro and Kaoru pushed her close to the girl and quickly hid under a nearby beach umbrella.

Misaki sighed and knew that there was no way they’d let her go if she didn’t properly try, so she took a deep breath and took her time approaching the girl. She really didn’t want to do this, but she became close enough where it’d be weird if she didn’t say anything, so she spoke before it got awkward. “H-hey.”

The girl turned to her with a slightly confused look but greeted her back kindly. “Oh, hi.”

“So, uhm…” Misaki crossed her arms and looked at the beach floor. “H-how are you?”

“I’m good. You?”

“I’m good too, so uhm…” She played with the sand below her feet and looked to the two dummies for any sort of assistance. They only smiled and eagerly nodded, how helpful. “So, uh, I was just wondering if you wanted to, uhm…”

“Hm?”

“Just if you want to, uh, y’know, uhm…” Wow, this was a lot more embarrassing than she thought it’d be. She didn’t have the confidence or blinding optimism that made Kaoru and Kokoro successful, so this was just impossible for her. “Actually, I just remembered that I, uh…” She looked back to the two as a way of escape, but they had disappeared from the umbrella they were under.

“Allow us to assist you, my dear.” Misaki suddenly heard a voice from behind her and Kaoru’s arm had slung itself around her shoulder.

“That was a funny face you were making, Misaki!” Kokoro popped up next to her with her hands on her hips as she wore a bright grin on her face.

“W-what are you two doing here?” Misaki asked as she looked to her left and right at the two of them. 

“Let us take over, Misaki” Kaoru patted her shoulder and approached the girl with a rose in her hand. “What might a cute little kitten like yourself be doing here all alone?”

“For fun, of course!” Kokoro went behind the girl and picked her up, which made her give out a small yelp. “We’re planning more fun later tonight, wanna join us?”

“T-tonight?” She asked in confusion.

“That’s right, it’ll truly be a night to remember, and we’d love to have you.” Kaoru smiled at the now flustered girl.

“U-uhm…” The girl stuttered as a heavy blush formed on her face.

“I think that’s enough from you two!” Misaki quickly interrupted the two oblivious girls, she really didn’t want them creating a big misunderstanding, and she took the girl from Kokoro’s arms. “I’ll take over now.”

“I told you it was easy!”

“As expected of you, Misaki. I see that my lessons have finally-”

“Yeah yeah, I get it already, so just go now.” Misaki interrupted Kaoru before she went off on some speech and sighed in relief as she saw the two finally walk away. “Sorry about that, I hope they didn’t startle you too bad, haha…” Misaki looked to the side and laughed nervously.

“Oh, no, it's alright,” the girl responded, “I’m fine now thanks to you. But, uhm, could you let me down now?”

“Huh? Oh, right, sorry.” Misaki had forgotten she was holding her, so she quickly put the girl back down on her feet. “Sorry for that, I just didn’t want to leave you with Kokoro, she very well could’ve run off with you.” She attempted to lighten up the situation and laughed a little.

It seemed to help since the girl also laughed in response. “So what were they talking about anyway? The whole ‘fun night’ thing?”

“Ah, that? I think it probably has to do with whatever Kokoro’s planning tonight, so they didn’t mean it in a bad way or anything.” 

“Really? Then I guess I’ll be looking forward to it.” The girl smiled warmly, the heavy blush on her face still present.

“Yeah, so I’ll be going now, I don’t want those two to cause any more trouble than they already have.” Misaki pointed her thumb over her shoulder to Kaoru and Kokoro and turned in their direction. “See you later, maybe?”

“Yeah, see you later.” The girl smiled and waved to her as Misaki left to where the two were standing.

“An absolutely magnificent display of your true potential, Misaki, you’re really quite the natural despite your earlier claims.” Kaoru said proudly as her eyes twinkled with tears of happiness.

“I knew you could do it, Misaki! You swept that girl right off her feet!” Kokoro exclaimed proudly with sparkles of excitement in her eyes.

“Huh? What are you two talking about?” Misaki asked with a look of confusion on her face, all she really did was save that girl from their nonsense. “I don’t know what you two thought happened, but I just cleared up things for her.”

“You needn’t be so modest, Misaki, we both saw it clear as day.”

“Like I said, I really didn’t do anything like that.” Misaki shook her head and tried to follow what they were saying, but it just didn’t make any sense.

“Sure you did! I just knew you’d be a perfect fit for tonight!”

“I agree, Kokoro, no one could be better than Misaki.” Kaoru nodded in agreement.

“Eh? What do you mean?” Misaki asked and looked at them, however, they only stayed silent and smiled at her innocently. Whatever they planned to make her do gave Misaki a bad feeling.

A really bad feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took a little longer than expected! I didn't think I'd be going through so many revisions to get the structure and flow of the chapter the way I wanted. But hey, it done now, and they were all successful to some degree in picking up girls, Misaki being a slighter weaker link since she seems like the type of person that would be no good at pulling off pick up lines upfront, but would appear as kinda cool for getting girls out of troublesome situations like what happened when Kaoru and Kokoro intervened at the end. And now that that's all done with, the final chapter is soon approaching; the long awaited big finale and the conclusion of this Shanghai Honey experience.


End file.
